


the way i love you

by fullmoonstar



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Multi, Quinn Fabray onfriendly, William McKinley High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonstar/pseuds/fullmoonstar
Summary: Quinn breaks his heart, Kurt picks up the pieces.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & Brittany S. Pierce, Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	the way i love you

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I wrote when I was bored. Takes place at the beginning of season 2, in a world where Kurt never transfers to Dalton.

The first time Sam falls in love is when he joins the glee club. He walks into the choir room and Finn Hudson introduces him to everyone. Sam gets all these names thrown to his head and he has trouble remembering them all. Then Finn introduces him to a blond girl wearing a cheerleaders uniform. She has bright blue eyes, a soft voice and a sweet smile. She helds out her hand and says. 

“I’m Quinn, nice to meet you.” 

Sam stares at her for a few seconds before realizing he has to say something. So he stutters out his name and Quinn let’s her head fall back and starts laughing. She’s the prettiest girl Sam’s ever seen and he wants to get to know her. 

So after Mr. Shuester tells them about the duet competition he calms himself down and walks up to Quinn asking her if she wants to sing with him. Quinn looks surprised and then smiles and says yes. Sam tries not to freak out when she gives him her phone number and tells him to call her. Quinn turns around and Sam throws his fist into the air and feels embarrased when he can hear Quinn let out a giggle. 

They win the duet competition and go to Breadstix together. Sam tries to kiss her one time and she freaks out and leaves. He runs into Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce when he’s following her. They tell him about what happened before he transferred. How Quinn cheated on her boyfriend and ended up pregnant. Sam cuts them off and says if it’s really true he wants to hear it from Quinn herself. 

He eventually catches up with her and she’s crying. Sam apologizes for trying to kiss her and Quinn tells him it’s fine. She sits him down and tells him what really happened with her. She starts crying again half way through the story and he tells her she doesn’t have to say anything if she’s not comfortabele. 

Quinn looks up at him, tears in her blue eyes, and says she’d understand if he didn’t wanna see her anymore. 

Sam smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes. 

“Quinn, I know we haven’t really know each other that long but I really like you. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?” 

They start dating and the first few weeks feel like the beginning of a romance movie. They hold hands in the hallways, go on dates together and Sam introduces Quinn to his parents. He becomes quarterback of the football team and with Quinn as head cheerio Sam feels like everything’s perfect. 

Then Mr. Shuester asks them to sing their duet for sectionals, so they meet up in the choir room after school to practise. It goes great for a few days but then Quinn doesn’t show up one time. Sam calls and texts her but she’s not reacting and he’s becoming worried. So he waits a few more minutes, then thinks “screw it” and he puts his guitar away and goes looking for Quinn. 

Sam knows she has cheerios practise so he decides to check if she’s still in the locker room. She is. He finds her in the middle of the room making out with Finn. Sam stares at them for a few seconds, like he did when he first met Quinn. They don’t notice him, too caught up with each other. Sam wants to scream. He wants to grab Finn by his jacket and beat his face in. He wants to look at Quinn and ask her what he did wrong. He wants to cry and scream and break something. 

He doesn’t. Instead, he turns around and runs. Sam runs back to school and runs through the hallways. He stands still at a bunch of lockers and tries to calm himself down. After a few minutes Sam’s cut off from his thoughts by a giggle. He looks up to see Kurt Hummel standing next to Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce. Santana and Brittany are holding hands and they’re laughing about something. Santana helds out one of her hands and touches Kurt’s hair.  
Kurt laughs again and turns his head away from her hand. 

“Seriously, why do you keep touching my hair?” Kurt asks. He sounds so happy and carefree, it makes Sam smile. 

“Because it’s so soft,” Santana answers and Sam’s never heard her sound so nice to someone who’s not Brittany. 

Sam knows Kurt. He’s met him when he joined glee. They’ve run into each other a few times but Sam has never really had a conversation with Kurt. Mostly because Quinn told him to stay away from Kurt. She said he used to have a crush on Finn and she didn’t want Kurt to get a crush on Sam and have his heart broken again. But whenever Sam sees Kurt in the hallways he looks way too caught up in his own life to be focusing on boys. He’s almost always with Santana and Brittany and in glee he mostly sits in the back talking to Mike and Tina. 

Sam doesn’t know what Kurt likes to do or why he sang his duet by himself when everyone in glee seems to love him. He doesn’t know why coach Sylvester calls Kurt Porcelain. He doesn’t know what happened with Finn and Kurt and why Finn calls Kurt his little brother if they’re not actually related. He doesn’t know why Kurt flinches when Puckerman stands next to him or who Kurt’s parents are. 

So maybe be Sam doesn’t know Kurt at all. He could’ve know him though. If Quinn hadn’t told him to stay away from Kurt, or maybe if he hadn’t been dating Quinn in the first time. And now Quinn was cheating on him and he doesn’t notice it at first. But then Sam hears a loud bang and his hand hurts. It takes him a moment to realize he’s slammed his fist into a locker. Santana, Brittany and Kurt stop talking and look Sam’s way. Santana starts laughing and Kurt walks up to him with a concerned look on his face. 

“Are you okay? You look kind of upset.” 

Sam doesn’t say anything and he stares at Kurt. He’s never been this close to the boy before. Porcelain, he thinks, because his skin looks like porcelain. His eyes look blue form afar, but he sees now that they’re green too. His hair indeed looks soft and he understands why Santana wanted to touch it, because Sam does too. Kurt’s gorgeous, he thinks. He doesn’t know why he’s never realized this before but Kurt’s so damn beautiful it makes him forget about Quinn. 

Sam realizes Kurt is waiting for him to say something. But he can’t form any words with Kurt standing so close, so he nods his head. The the concerned look stays on Kurt’s face and he takes Sam’s hand. 

“Does your hand hurt? It’s kind of swollen.” 

“I’m fine.” Sam says out of breath his and Kurt shakes his head. 

“I don’t think so. We should let the nurse take a look at your hand and then if you want you can tell me what’s wrong.” 

Suddenly Sam wants to get to know Kurt. What Kurt likes to do and who his family is. What happened with Finn and why Kurt joined glee club. He wants to know everthing about Kurt. 

Kurt, who’s worried about him and who’s still holding his hand.

“Really I’m fine, my hand doesn’t hurt that bad.” 

He hears footsteps coming from behind him and when he turns around Sam sees Quinn walking down the hallway. She hasn’t seen him yet and he freaks out. Kurt notices because he takes one look at Quinn and takes Sam with him to the choir room. Santana and Brittany follow them and Santana closes the door behind them when they sit down. 

Kurt sits in front of Sam and he takes his hand again. He looks at it before turning to Brittany. 

“Brittany, sweetheart, could you please get a ice pack from the nurse.” 

Sam wants to protest but Brittany nods and walks away before he gets the chance. 

“All right, Trouthy Mouth.” Santana says and she sits down next to him. “What’s going on, you on your period or something?” 

“Santana!” Kurt yells in a high pitched voice. Sam laughes and shakes his head. 

“You see? I got him smiling again. Your turn.” 

Kurt sighs and says in a soft voice. 

“Does it have something to do with Quinn?” 

He had almost forgotten about her. Too focused on blue-green eyes and porcelain skin. But now Sam’s starting to feel upset again. 

“Quinn and Finn, they used to date, right?” He asks. 

Kurt looks confused for a second and then nods. 

“Yeah, they broke up last year.” 

“I saw them kissing.” Sam whispers and at first he thinks they might not have heard him. But then Kurt drops his hand in shock. 

“What?” Kurt says in the same high pitched voice. 

“We were supposed to be practising our duet for sectionals but she didn’t come so I went to look for her. I found her in the cheerios locker room making out with Finn.”

“I’m so sorry, I really thought she changed after last year.” Kurt picks Sam’s hand uit again and strokes the palm with his thumb. 

“Are you kidding me? Fabray is a bitch, always has been.” 

Kurt stands up and sits down next to Sam. He wraps his arms around him and pulls Sam into a hug. Sam doesn’t really know what to do at first, with Kurt hugging him. He can feel Kurt’s hair on his cheek and he can smell his perfume. But then he hugs Kurt back and he hears the choir room open. 

Brittany walks in with the ice pack. 

“Oh, I want a hug too.” 

She puts the ice pack down on a seat and wrapes her arms around them too. After a scoff, Santana does the same and Sam lets out a laugh thinking about how crazy the whole situation is. 

“Sam, sorry I’m late..” Quinn says after she she runs into the choir room. She falls silent when she sees them. 

“What’s going on?” They pull away from each other and Santana gives Quinn a dirty look and stands up. 

“Santana, don’t” Kurt says and he tries to grab her arm. But it’s no use because Santana walks up to Quinn and slaps her right across the face. Quinn lets out a gasp and puts her hand on her cheek. 

“What the hell. Why would you do that?” 

Santana puts her hand on her waist and skakes her pony tail. 

“I don’t know. Maybe ‘cause you were making out with Hudson while your boyfriend was in here waiting for you.” 

Sam walks away from Kurt and stands next to Santana.

“I saw you in the cheerios locker room.” 

Quinn lets her hand fall down from her cheek and she puts a smile on her face. In the soft voice that Sam has a weakness for she says. 

“Sam, I’m so sorry…” 

Sam sees it now. How she changes her voice when she talks to him and how she blinks her eyes with a sweet smile. Quinn was never interested in him, he realizes with a sunken feeling. She was interesed in the attention he gave her. Interessted in having Sam follow her around like a lovesick puppy. 

But Sam’s not falling for it anymore. He doesn’t let her finish and turns around to look at Kurt who’s listening to Brittany tell some insane story about her cat. 

“I need a new duet partner for sectionals. Do you wanna sing with me, Kurt?” 

Kurt looks away from Brittany and looks over his shoulder before turning to Sam. 

“You wanna sing with me? Are you sure?” 

Sam smiles and goes to sit next to Kurt again. Quinn scoffs and walks out of the choir room. But Sam’s not looking at her. 

“Yeah, you’re really talented. I’d love to sing with you.” 

Sam’s looking at Kurt. Who starts blushing and with a smile agrees to sing with him. 

Sam doesn’t really know when he falls in love for the second time. Maybe after glee rehearsel when he’s practising his duet with Kurt and Kurt sings like an angel. Or when Kurt helps him babysit Stacey and Stevie and even though Kurt claims to be terrible with kids he plays with them and both his siblings seem to love Kurt. When Sam’s reading a book for his English book report and it’s not going great because of his dyslexia. But then Kurt sits next to him and without a word he takes the book from Sam’s hands and starts reading it in a soft voice. He falls in love with Kurt everytime Kurt plays the piano or listens to his impressions and giggles. 

Maybe he falls in love with Kurt after they sing their duet at sectionals. When they’re standing on stage in front of each other with an entire audience watching. Thousand of lights shining on them and the rest of the New Directions surrounding them. Kurt’s slightly out of breath. His eyes are glinstering in the lights and he looks at him with a huge smile on his face. And Sam suddenly understands. He understand what people mean with someone being their entire world and with not knowing how to live their lives without that one person. 

And maybe Quinn was right about Sam staying away from Kurt. Not because Kurt would get a crush on him, but because Sam would fall head over heels for Kurt so many times he stopped counting.


End file.
